


Karkat and Erisolsprite: Be the Motherships.

by Captorashi



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Birthing, Breeding, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Guro, Hypnotism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Inflation, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Honey, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Play, Nookworms, Omorashi, Orgy, Other, Oviparous Trolls (Homestuck), Oviposition, Power Play, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Somnophilia, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorashi/pseuds/Captorashi
Summary: Inspired by Sollux: Be the Queen Bee. And it's more fucked up.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Davepetasprite & Dave Strider, Davepetasprite & Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Davepetasprite & Karkat Vantas, Davepetasprite/Dave Strider, Eridan Ampora & Sollux Captor, Eridan Ampora/Mituna Captor, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Erisolsprite/Karkat Vantas, Kankri Vantas & Karkat Vantas, Kankri Vantas/Karkat Vantas, Mituna Captor & Sollux Captor, Mituna Captor/Kankri Vantas/Karkat Vantas, Mituna Captor/Mituna Captor, Mituna Captor/Sollux Captor, Mituna Captor/Sollux Captor/Dave Strider, Mituna Captor/Sollux Captor/Kankri Vantas, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas/Kankri Vantas, Sollux Captor/Mituna Captor/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Sollux Captor
Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278958
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Karkat and Erisolsprite: Be the Motherships.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/gifts), [Xagave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagave/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sollux: Be the Queen Bee.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643927) by [Aryū Muin (Caeslin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeslin/pseuds/Ary%C5%AB%20Muin). 
  * Inspired by [dirty talk and a well-lubed starship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365928) by [Aewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/pseuds/Aewin). 



> this is an amalgamation of like 3 different requests i have plus my own ideas. Requests for Solluxcest, solkat, and solkat powerplay specifically. Plus i added some of my own flavors such as incest, selfcest, nookworms, and mating cycles and going in heat. This is your final warning.

Karkat: Have the best sex dream of your life.

You've awoken on… wait, Derse? this isn't right. Then you look around you. There are Three Solluces. your bulge twitches in your sheath as you realize you're tied up by their psionics.

Prospit Sollux is mixing some kind of cocktail. knowing him he got some sopor slime from where he keeps his nookworms and he kissed you with it in his mouth. Damn him and his manipulative sexy wiles.

Derse sollux is… Well he's stripping. You guess. Not sure what's going on there. Knowing Sollux this one has to pee and is getting off on it.

And of course alpha sollux is sitting across from you, definitely out of his mind with need from edging and binding himself with his psionics and also probably doing something with pee. His cargo shorts… wait those aren't his those are Jake's…

You wonder if those are actually Jake's shorts or just Jake Shorts CopyMarkRight. Knowing the both of them those actually are Jake's shorts. Which Jake, you'll never know; Sollux has never been the type to pail and tell.

His wet spot grows and your bulge unsheathes. The nookworm sopor has started to really work on you.

This is when Sollux P forces you to drink the cocktail. Meanwhile, Sollux D has moved to take Sollux A's Jake Patented Cargo Shorts Probably Saturated With Both Piss and Precum.

Then Sollux B shows up.

"HEY! I THOUGHT THREE OF YOU WAS ENOUGH!!!!"

Then the doorbell rings, and Lo And Behold It's Erisolsprite. You didn't even think he was still alive. And he only showed up to fuck. Whatever, all you care about right now is if one of them eats you out and the other sucks your bulge.

Then Sollux A levitates you out of your chair and forces your head into his nook. With… oh my god he's trickster you'd know that taste anywhere this explains everything. You cream your overalls and Sollux B starts to take off your sweater.

Swatting him off, you make it a point to take your sweater off your damn self.

Then the doorbell rings.

Sollux P opens the door. It's you? in your? dream pajamas. Immediately, as if in a trance, he goes to suck your bulge.

You feel like you're in heaven.

Then everything stops. Sollux A shoves you back in your chair, straining with the effort. He must be really desperate to pee. You're sure he's on the verge of pissing himself, and you can clearly see Sollux's 2 bifurcated bulges fucking each other in some sort of fucked up ouroborus situation. But Gog if that doesn't make you wanna cum right then and there. And by want to you mean All the Solluces are edging you with their psionics. Solluces P and D have started 69ing. Good for them.

The other Vantas starts unbuttoning your overalls, running the straps against your oversensitive nipples in the process. Damn you? for knowing exactly how to torture your? self.

Sollux A hobbles over to you, pins you against the wall, and starts sucking your bulge. Meanwhile, Sollux B starts massaging your breasticles and sucking your nips, and you cum right then and there, without even meaning to. Sollux A goes to town slurping your cum to inflate himself even further, likely to put more pressure on his overfilled bladder and genesac.

Vantas B (who you're starting to suspect is actually Kankri) stops fingering himself and starts eating you out, since Sollux A is done with his cum inflation from you. Your bulge has since retracted, but then Erisolsprite takes the punch bowl and hands everyone a cup, then goes back to fingering himself in the corner. You've always gotten voyeuristic vibes from him, and this proves it. Over the various moans of all the other Solluces you swear you hear, just once, Erisol moaning out Feferi's name. You look over and he's in the middle of probably the most intense orgasm of his lives. At least Eridan's life, anyway. But that's not saying much.

Your bulge unsheathes for a second time. Your nook quivering, Karkat B unglues himself from it only to start sucking your bulge. You start to hump his face, which only excites him more, which only excites you more, which makes your open nook ooze genetic slime. He does the only logical thing and starts to finger it. You start to moan uncontrollably, and so does he, sending electric vibrations down your bulge all the way through your urethra into your bladder, which you've just noticed is kinda full. You're not surprised, your filled genesac is probably pushing on it; you look down and you notice your stomach is a little tight. You cum into Kankri's throat, choking him with the force of it. It runs out of his mouth in a sort of fucked up cum vomit onto your abdomen. You think this is the best orgasm of your life so far but you have an inkling that you're not done.

Well, your bulge is done, but this time it stays unsheathed; you've started to knot. You didn't even know it could do that, but it kinda makes sense because nothing else makes sense in this fucked up and down and fucked in and out dreambubble of fuckery.

Solluces D and P seem to have creamed each other and themselves, and now they're tying their tongues with each other, no doubt getting off on the taste of their own fucking cum, and the thought makes the base of your bulge swell even more.

You take notice of Solluces A and B Wait No Sollux And Mituna, who seem to be joined at the pelvis with how hard their bulges are fucking. A 4-headed fountain of cum erupts, then unravels into 2 bifurcated fountains as they un-tetris their junk apart. Sollux A is also pissing himself through his other bulge, which you can only tell because Mituna's cum stream is spraying on the both of them now. Sollux A's piss bulge pops out of Mituna's nook, with the latter's piss bulge popping out half a second later. You see it spurt, then tie itself together. Sollux A's piss bulge follows example, but has to knot itself several times to completely stop the flow. At the same time, Sollux and Mituna's cum bulges let out one final spurt before retracting into their respective sheaths. Sollux A starts pissing again and this time he grabs himself physically, knuckles white from the exertion. His cum bulge.unsheathes to make room for this development. It starts to dribble and it doesn't stop.

Before you can cum, Kankri pulls himself away from your crotch. You let out a string of alternian curses at the sensation of the cold air hitting your hot bulge. The knot has extended about halfway up your bulge now, and you would swear on your double death that it's growing if you were able to form any coherent thought. All you can do is try to move your arms to touch yourself. For a moment you break the connection, but a new, stronger force, from a different Sollux you guess, takes over and firmly pins you against the wall. You scan the room and you notice Erisolsprite floating over towards you menacingly. Wordlessly, he takes your head and starts kiss-biting you like a fucking rainbow drinker. Then he puts your now sausage-shaped bulge in his loose sprite nook (he was fisting himself you guess) and starts ghost-humping you. Your bulge swells further as you feel something like a pearl travel down your urethra. It exits and you can see through Erisolsprite's body that it's an… egg???? You lay eggs? Your bulge is an ovipositor? Either way, you're immensely enjoying this, and it seems that Erisol is enjoying this even more than you are, his nook working with your bulge to pump the pearls out of your genesac.

As you ask yourself these questions, the flow of pearls (you're calling these pearls now, calling them eggs makes you think too much of davesprite) speeds up until your ovipositor is rapid-firing pearls into Erisolsprite's… whatever fucking junk sprites have -

"IS THAT A FUCKING CLOACA?"

Erisolsprite says nothing and everything at the same time as he shudders and moans around your bulge; you realizing he's orgasming for, what is to you, his second time, and probably the most intense orgasm any of the Solluces have ever had, and that's saying a lot. You see his belly swell with your eggs… NOT YOUR EGGS THE FUCKING NOOKWORM EGGS.

"SOLLUX!!!!!!"

Every sollux turns their head to look at you.

"WHY ARE YOU BREEDING ME?"

Sollux P gets up from on top of Sollux D and answers, Sollux D whimpering and shivering. Something tell you he's about to pee himself like Sollux A.

"We didn't know until we did this whole thing."

You glare blankly.

"We think we have breeding capabilities too, but we really only invited every alpha sollux except the aradia one because we wanted an orgy."

"AND WHO IS WE?"

Sollux D just gives a noncommittal shrug. Goldblood shenanigans, you guess. Maybe he's learned how to mind control.

Your bladder gives a twinge as your pearl stream slows down. You hope you don't pee in erisolsprite. He growls, as if to say he wants you to pee in him. Well, you can't anyway. Not until your bulge deflates enough to pull out, anyway. And even then you can't unless you scissor him.

When your bulge finally retracts, the overwhelming force of needing to pee hits you. Your vision fades. You're waking up, and the only way to stop this is by pissing yourself.

Which you do.

All over your overalls, which were never actually fully taken off and currently sit around your ankles. Sollux P probably - D and A, and probably B at this point because Sollux A just peed in him so they're probably all too desperate to pee to use psionics - anyway, Sollux P pulls your overalls up to give you a cameltoe as you piss yourself with your bulge stll unsheathed. You cum again at the warmth of it all, and you revel in the feeling of defiling yourself as the piss hisses through the gray denim, turning it almost black in the process.

Sollux A explodes. His piss bulge unravels and starts to spray everywhere, spasming and getting on everyone in the vicinity. Namely, all of the other Solluces, including erisolsprite and himself. his cum bulge steers his piss bulge around like some sort of fucked up double-headed snake rodeo as the sound of two fucking firehoses fills the room.

It proves to be too much for Mituna and Sollux D, who start peeing at the same time. Sollux P and Erisolsprite start deepthroating each others's tongues as the nookworm eggs swell in Erisolsprite's belly. As your head, bladder, and genesac clear, you notice the eggs are pulsating. Apparently Sollux P notices too, because you see his golden cum and probably also piss stretch Erisolsprite's stomach even more, the kinky fuckers. Not that you aren't one, fucking apparently. You hump the inside of your overalls as your cum stream dies, the piss stream following a few seconds after. Funny, you finished the same time as Sollux A.

This is the second time you almost wake up, but then a mind-shattering orgasm, twice as good as the last one, jets the last of the leftover pearls out of you.

And you see the eggs hatch in Erisolsprite. It's too much for him. Everything comes rushing out of him all at once. The eggs, the cum, his piss, all one disgustingly delectable black and white jellybean slurry that you'd eat if you weren't physically repulsed by it.

But Sollux P apparently isn't, because he calmly grabs a pail and places it under Erisol's birthing hole.

Okay yeah you've seen enough.

\------

And then Dave wakes you up.

"weird dream huh"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE HALF OF IT."

"youd be surprised"

"WERE YOU WATCHING? LET ME SEE YOUR PANTS."

He goes one step further and shows you his nook. It's utterly soaked, his pubic hairs glistening with his fluids in the moonlight.

"by the way i gotta pee real bad so unless you want me to pee on you im heading out"

"NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT. COME HERE YOU FUCKING PRICK."

"so you want me to pee on you"

"GO GET YOUR BOX OF DICKS"

"will do captain"

"BY THE WAY I WANT YOU TO PEE IN ME, NOT ON ME."

"yeah im not surprised considering your dream"

"SO YOU *WERE* WATCHING!!!!"

"davepeta was but same diff since i am them"

"YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH THEM, WEREN'T YOU?"

"okay yeah you got me. i could hear everything in the apartment below sollux's penthouse and it really turned me the fuck. on. my lil geromy is still aching from hearing everyone piss themselves in that dream like damn it really makes me wanna pee inside you"

"PLEASE STOP CALLING YOUR T DICK YOUR LITTLE GEROMY AND MAYBE I'LL THINK ABOUT IT."

"brb getting my dicks"

"GET ME THE BIGGEST ONE YOU HAVE. ALSO, I WANT TO GET YOU A SPECIAL NEW ONE TO USE ON ME.

"lemme guess, an ovipositor"

You're speechless, which means he's right and you both know it.

"you go order that on anazoom while i grab the biggest dick i can find"

You bite your lip to to try to keep from moaning, but a low groan comes out as a wave of pleasure rages in your body from the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there will be a chapter 2 but for now take these 2k words and mathsturbate.


End file.
